


Otherwordly: In which Atsumu Experiences Isekai

by lexieeta



Category: Haikyuu!!, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexieeta/pseuds/lexieeta
Summary: "We had no time to say goodbye, so let's not call it that."Atsumu wakes up in the land of Teyvat, with no memories of how he got there. He only knows that his twin, Osamu, is gone. With the help of a tiny, flying Shoyou, he sets out on a mission to get him back.But not without meeting some very familiar faces, and fighting a dragon and sea serpent.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Everyone, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. So, Teyvat?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu wakes up in Teyvat and meets Chibi-Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> So, I've always been a lurker on AO3, but after reading the first chapter of @unrequitedangst's fanfic, Holding Out for a Hero, I had the urge to start writing again. Thus, this thing was born.
> 
> For the most part, I will be following the current Genshin Impact storyline with some twists here and there. I also would like to note that I did not choose any certain character to be this certain character for a lot of deep reasons. I kind of just went with who fit what vibe and rolled with it, and that's also why a lot of characters won't be appearing. Yet.
> 
> So yeah, that's all I have to say. I don't own Haikyuu or Genshin Impact, and these are merely my own interpretation/imagination on how these characters would act/would be like if they were these certain characters.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Mwah.

Miya Atsumu could hear as the waves gently crashed against the shore. The seagulls flew above his head and he could hear the crabs moving across the sand and hiding beneath it around him. He could feel the said sand beneath him as the ocean breeze gently tickling his skin, and the pain in his back and neck from lying down flat on the beach.

Why was he lying down on a beach again?

With a groan, the blonde pushed himself into a sitting position. He rubbed at his eyes sleepily with his left arm, before reaching out in search of his brother with his other arm. "'Samu, where the-" He was not able to finish his sentence, when a very familiar voice rang in his ears.

"Oi, Traveller!"

Atsumu pulled his hand away from his eyes, and was met with the face of none other than Hinata Shoyo. The orange haired boy was waving his arms around in front of Atsumu, floating and groaning. 

Floating?

"Ugh, finally! You were in the middle of talking, and suddenly you fell asleep! Shoyo thinks that's rude." He said, stomping his feet in the air. 

Atsumu's eyes bore into the younger boy, silently assessing him. Shoyo was floating, and he seemed a lot smaller, almost the height of a toddler. He was wearing a white jumpsuit with rose gold embroideries attached to it, white boots with rose gold tips, and a dark blue cape covered with stars. Above his head was a rose gold, floating crown that looked more like a halo than anything. He had to admit, while the outfit itself was not bad, it looked really tacky on the short middle blocker. He blinked repeatedly, unsure if he was just hallucinating the growing and shrinking constellations behind (in front?) of Shoyo. Maybe he was hallucinating this whole thing? Maybe he was dreaming? 

They say you should pinch yourself if you think that you are dreaming to wake up.

"Ow!"

So this was real. 

This was real.

"Traveller! What has gotten into you?" Chibi-Hinata looked very confused, holding his hand to the side of his tiny head and shutting his eyes.

"Where the- what the hell?" The blonde stuttered out, turning his attention solely onto the first year. He paused, glancing around a bit. "Where's 'Samu?"

"'Samu? Oh, that's your brother!" The boy shook his head. "You're the one that passed out on me, Traveller! Shoyo thought we're supposed to be heading for Mondstadt to look for your twin." He said, crossing his arms and glaring at Atsumu.

Atsumu shook his head. "Shoyo-kun, I have no idea what you are talking about. I don't understand anything you're saying. Why would Samu be in this... M- Monds place?" He said, pushing himself onto his feet to look the floating boy in the eye. 

Atsumu found himself gazing at the large cliffs on both sides of him against the bright blue sky. The beach seemed to go on for miles beneath the cliffs, and the open ocean looked vast and calming, only broken by a small rocky isle just a few feet off shore. Turning his head, he saw that behind Shoyo was a barely traversed path, a mini waterfall, and a red and gold statue-looking thing underneath some lower cliff edges, creating an odd but picturesque view. He mumbled. "..Where am I?"

"What the hell happened? Why are you.. flying?" He paused for a second, moving over to the water to try and look for any odd changes on himself. While he was not was entirely surprised to see that his usual Inarizaki uniform was replaced, the outfit itself was quite otherworldy and bold. Literally.

His uniform was replaced by a brown breastplate that exposed his abdomen with matching pants held up by a low belt with an odd star in the center. He had on black boots and gloves, with a white scarf with a golden cape attached. He could even feel what felt like a sword on his back. He even had an earring on his left ear.

And his hair. 

While from the front, it seemed that nothing had changed, behind him was a long strand of hair tied into a braid that could rival Rapunzel's. 

Chibi-Hinata sighing pulled his attention away from his outfit change. "Do you have short term memory loss or something?"

"Maybe I do! I sure as hell don't remember any of this." Atsumu said, crossing his arms as well. He paused, shutting his eyes and looking upwards. "This is insane." 

The orange-head gave him look. "You were just telling Shoyo your story just five minutes ago!"

Atsumu once again turned to look at him. "Then do tell me, because I have no idea what the hell you're talking about!" He grumbled, now putting his own hands at the side of his head. 

Chibi-Hinata whined, crossing his arms and glaring at him. "Alright! Shoyo will. But at least let Shoyo do it while we move!" He said, turning around floating towards the path. 

Atsumu followed, stopping after he noticed a blue blob with empty white eyes coming out of the water. He stared at it for a second, before the little blob started bouncing towards him. He was about to call out to Chibi-Hinata for help, when his sword materliazed in his hand. The younger boy only gave him an encouraging smile and a thumbs up.

The Miya twin exhaled, holding his hands together before swinging his sword wildly, trying to hit the bouncing water blob. It did not seem to attack him, but it did not flinch away from the swinging sword. 

Atsumu started taking strides forward to properly hit the tiny blob, and finally landing a proper blow as he swung his sword down. The slime jumped up in pain, helping the blonde gain some confidence. He brought his sword up, swiping it to the side this time and through the slime. Atsunu kept swinging his sword wildly, yet quite sloppily, as he got a sense of thrill.

With a final thrust into the blob, the poor slime was flung backwards, and eventually exploded into dust and a blue particle floated its' way to Atsumu. From where it once stood, pieces of blob were instead left behind. "Slime condensate." His brain automatically supplied. "Wait, how do I know that?" Atsumu found himself mumbling out loud.

He breathed heavily, and began grinning at himself and tossing the sword in the air with a twirl. As he caught the sword, he willed it to go away and wiped the few droplets of sweat that had formed on his forehead, before he ran over to Chibi-Hinata and the looking statue.

He gave Atsumu a warm smile. "Touch it, then take this!" He said, waving scroll in front of him.

Atsumu placed his hand on the weird statue, and it began to glow, changing its' color from red to blue. It also detached from the ground, and began floating.

"Here, Traveller!" Chibi-Hinata said, unrolling the paper and handing it to Atsumu. "It's a map, but not just any kind of map. It's a magic map!"

Atsumu gave him a look that seemed to be unintentionally scary, as the floating child let out a yelp. "If you press your finger on top of this marker, which represents the Waypoint," He paused, pointing to the now floating statue. "You should be able to teleport here!"

Atsumu softened his expression a bit, but still spoke with a deadpan tone. "The map is empty, Shoyo."

Said boy smiled. "Yes, Shoyo knows. That's what we're going to do before heading to Mondstadt. First off, a Statue of the Seven!" He said, before flying ahead him, a silent command to Atsumu to follow him. He began to babble off about things the blonde had supposedly told him.

"So, you told Shoyo that you and your sibling came here to the humble continent of Teyvat from another world!" He started cheerfully, making Atsumu hum. So, he was in a place called Teyvat. He did not think there were any places on Earth named Teyvat, but Mondstadt did sound very European. What was he thinking? He probably was not even on Earth, or even the same galaxy anymore. 

"But when you wanted to leave and go on to the next world, your path was blocked by some unknown God!" He said, a grim look on his face. "The God took your sibling away, locked away your power and cast you into a deep slumber." 

Hinata paused as he watched him as he started climbing up some rocks once the path had ended, only chiming in to mention something about stamina and climbing. Atsumu breathed heavily as his companion flew beside him, continuing his tale.

"You were alone for a long time, maybe even years, and then you met Shoyo since you saved Shoyo from drowning!" He shut his eyes and grinned. "So Shoyo really owes you for that- Oh wow!" He cut himself, flying on ahead of Atsumu as the boy tried to catch his breath. 

Depleted stamina, he guesses. 

The view did take his own breath away, too. The cliffs continued to stretch and roll on, far into the horizon. It was creating a frame-like appearance for the rest of the world between it. The forests seemed to go on for miles and miles. The sea of green was only broken by a small lake in the center of it all, and what looked like a medieval city in the distance. In that lake was a smaller island, with a golden glowing statue. 

"That! That's a Statue of the Seven!" Chibi-Hinata said, pointing to the statue. "It represents the Seven's protection over the world, and you can find these statues all over Teyvat! Come on! Let's go see it so we can open up that map of yours!" He said, as he began to fly down the winding path leading to the lake.

"This statue is a Statue of the Anemo God!" Hinata continued, as Atsumu jogged to catch up with him.

"Anemo God?"

"Why, the God of the Wind!"

"Oh."

"While Shoyo isn't sure if the Anemo God is who, you're looking for, there is a reason why Shoyo is taking you to them first!"

Atsumu raised a brow, as he went over to pick some more berries. "Why?"

"Well, Mondstadt isn't just known as the city of the wind you know!" 

"I didn't know that."

The boy frowned. "Oh shut up! Let me finish."

"Fine, fine. Continue, Shoyo-kun."

Hinata's ever-present grin came back. "Mondstadt is also known as the City of Freedom, and is home to many bards! Someone should be able to tell you something about Samu!" He finished, floating at the edge of the lakeshore.

"Osamu." Atsumu automatically corrected.

"Samu, Osamu, whatever!" Hinata said, rolling his eyes. He paused, however, as he flew across. "Swim over!" 

Atsumu sighed, slowly wading into the cold water and began swimming across. It did not take long or much effort to swim across, he thought, as he took his place next to his companion and gazed at the statue

It had a marquise shaped stone base, with gold accents around a stone column that held up the actual statue that looked similar to a crown. It was held up high in the air by the stone column, with a circular platform as the bass. The statue itself looked like an angel, with the person having a hood, twin braids and a hood. It had its hands together in a way that you would drink water or as if you were holding an orb.

The stone column had some cracks to it, likely from age. On the front side was some gold in a shape that looked like a badge, with some intricate designs on it. In the center was a circle with a star inside, and what looked like to be rays in the shape of diamonds. 

Atsumu's staring was once again cut short by Hinata speaking. "Go on, touch it!"

He gave Hinata a look, before taking a few steps forward to stand on the base of the statue and placing his hand beneath the holes.

As soon as his hand made contact with the statue, mint green light started emanating from the statue and shooting up to the heavens. It manifested in the statue's hand and quickly flew towards the traveller, and enveloped in a mint green light. 

"Wow! Shoyo is jealous. You just touched the statue, and then poof! You got the power of Anemo!" 

Atsumu could only look, confused and shocked. "Huh?" So he could do magic now?

"Yeah! You should be able to use that power at will! But, maybe we'll try that later." He paused, turning his head towards the city in the distance. "If we keep heading west, we'll get to Mondstadt! So, let's hurry before it gets dark!" He said, giving Atsumu a gentle nudge and floating over the water.

The blonde let out a grin as he got out of the lake, thinking that maybe things would not be as hard as he imagined them to be. While he did not entirely believe he could easily control the wind, Atsumu definitely believed something happened back there. He could not help but think maybe when he gets to Mondstadt, someone will know how to get him out of here and back to Earth or wherever the hell his brother is. 

For now, he decided he was going to enjoy this. It's not everyday you get to live in a high-fantasy world. The only thing really missing was a dragon! 

Atsumu jogged a bit to keep up with Chibi-Hinata, opting for a little small talk. "So, what's this Mondstadt like, Shoyo?"

Shoyo seemed to have wanted to speak, when a large moving shadow shielded them from the sun. They heard the roaring noises and what sounded like wings flapping. 

"Woah! That looks so cool!"

Atsumu looked up. He could not help but laugh.

It was a damn dragon.


	2. 6 Winged Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu sees a dragon up close. It doesn't end well.

Atsumu could not help but grin, as he watched the giant blue-scaled dragon soar above him. Any doubt about actually being on Earth anymore slipped away in that moment, as his heart thumped and jumped in excitement. He laughed, the way he usually did during a match when he and Osamu pulled off something absolutely ridiculous with no practice, and with starry eyes spoke absentmindedly. "What kind of dragon has 6 wings?" 

Hinata seemed to not notice his remark. "It's heading towards the heart of the forest! A- ah… let's steer clear of that place for now…" He said, flying behind Atsumu and gripping his shoulders. 

The blonde let out another laugh. "Don't be such a coward now, Shoyo-kun! Let's go!" He said, jogging off towards the direction the dragon had headed, following a path deeper into the forest.

Hinata looked appalled, making an "eh?!" sound before quickly flying after Atsumu. "F- fine, but we have to be careful!" He said, as he once again clung on to his companion's shoulder. 

The walk was mostly quiet, only broken by the distant sound of the dragon's grumbles and the fallen branches breaking between Atsumu's feet. Shoyo, who was naturally very talkative, was too scared of being eaten by a dragon and inwardly panicking, while his companion was too excited to see one. Shoyo wondered what Atsumu was thinking about doing once he saw the dragon, since the boy barely seemed to possess any fighting skill outside of punching fishes and stabbing slimes, and had no control at all over his new Anemo powers.

It was practically suicide to try and fight the dragon.

As the body of the large blue dragon came into their views, Atsumu slowed down his movements and calmed his running to inaudible steps. The unusual duo hid behind the tree as they peered into the clearing, and spotted the dragon resting on a rock and a short but fairly muscular boy dressed in exotic-looking clothing. 

The boy was wearing a teal cloak, from what he could see since his back was to him. He had slicked back hair, and a single strand of unruly hair sticking downwards that was the same color as his cloak. “Don’t be afraid!” They heard him say, in an oddly energetic tone. “I’m here now, I’m back.” 

Hinata mumbled. “Is he… talking to a dragon?” He shook his head. “Shoyo didn’t know people could do that…” Atsumu was about to speak up, when a stone ("There was a stone?") on his gloves began to glow which alerted the dragon's attention. 

It seemed panicked and angry, as it began to roar out at them. The boy, who was previously talking to the dragon, looked shocked, and turned to look at the duo. 

The dragon seemed to have been saying something in whatever (dragon) language he spoke, as it let out a roar to them, and the boy it was just conversing with. It slammed its claw down on the ground, nearly crushing the petite boy. Luckily, he was able to dodge with a flip and, as if he was dancing on air, landed gracefully on his two feet.

"Who's there?!" He yelled, eyes darting around the forest frantically. Atsumu and Shoyo could only watch, frozen in place, as the boy searched for what had disturbed the moment he was having with the dragon. 

Unfortunately, the dragon only grew more agitated, and prepared to take off, sending large gusts of wind through the trees. Atsumu had to grab onto Shoyo's clothing to prevent him from flying away. As he did so, he did not notice the mysterious boy taking steps backward and dissolving into the air in a cloud of teal smoke.

The dragon, with a final roar and a flap of its wings, pushed off the ground and took to the skies. Atsumu watched with still-starry eyes as it flew off, watching it disappear from his view over the trees. "That… was so cool." He said.

He heard his companion huff, snapping him out of his. "To you! Shoyo almost got blown away." He paused, seemingly dusting himself off. "Just what was that strange boy doing? Talking to dragons isn't something normal around here!" 

Atsumu rolled his eyes. "Well, where I'm from, dragons don't exist at all." He mumbled, glancing at where the dragon was resting earlier, when something caught his eye. "Hey, Shoyo, look at that! There's something red and shiny on the big rock!" 

The orange haired boy turned to look, and before he could say anything, Atsumu let out a mischievous grin. "Let's go get it." He said, jogging up towards the rock. 

"Hey! Be careful! It could be dangerous!" Shoyo said, flying after him. 

Atsumu climbed onto the rock, and watched as the red, shiny crystal floated in the air within arms reach. "Woah… what is this?" He said, reaching out to grab it.

"No!" The other boy said, slapping his hand away. "Shoyo's never seen a stone like this before so Shoyo doesn't know what it is, who knows what could happen if you touched it? All Shoyo knows is that it's dangerous!" He sighed, glaring at the blonde who gave a sheepish grin. 

"Can we keep it though?" 

"Well, Shoyo is going to keep it for now." He said and with a motion of his hand, the stone flew upwards and disappeared. Atsumu gaped.

"What?! Where did it go?!"

"It's in Shoyo's storage bag." 

"You don't even have one!" 

"Just trust Shoyo on this." He said, putting a head to his head in annoyance. "Come on, we should head to Mondstadt before night falls. It isn't too far from here now anyways." 

Atsumu huffed. "Fine…"

Thus, the two continued westward. It was a mostly peaceful walk for Atsumu, as he toned out Shoyo's ramblings about some Mondstadtian cuisine he really wanted to try. All he could think about what was going to be his course of action: play along and see how this goes to find this world's Osamu or figure out how to get home to his world. Universe? 

He was not really sure anymore.

His thoughts, however, were cut short by a yell from behind him. 

"Stop right there!" The voice yelled, making him and Shoyo turn their heads around the forest to look for the owner of the voice. 

They could hear the footsteps growing louder and louder to their front and out from the woods, a boy dressed in red jumped off a small ledge. The new boy landed on the ground, curling himself up into a ball to catch his fall, and with a roll, stood upright and dusted himself off.

He turned to face them, and Atsumu was met with the face of Komori Motoya, the libero for Itachiyama Institute.

He was dressed quite cutely, to say the least. Komori had a red and brown hood on top of a white polo and what looked like a brown vest with a gold colored logo on the front. It was matched with white boots and brown leather pants held up by a tool belt, with a shiny red orb framed by gold tri-feathered wings dangling from it. 

Komori's hair was also longer and messier than Atsumu remembered, pushed behind his head by a ribbon. Although it lay almost entirely flat against his hair, the blonde could not help but think it was similar to bunny ears. 

"May the Anemo God protect you!" He chirped, rigidly standing straight and giving a salute. "I am Motoya, Outrider for the Knights of Favonius." He let out a hum, and leaned over, as if trying to look intimidating. "You don't look like citizens of Mondstadt."

Shoyo spoke up from next to him. "Hi, Motoya! We promise we're not here to cause trouble."

Kom- Motoya snorted. He seemed like he was about to speak, when Atsumu decided to cut in before, he feels, Shoyo ruins their credibility. "Hello, I'm M- Atsumu. Atsumu Miya. We really aren't here to cause trouble." 

Motoya leaned back, and crossed his arms. "I've never heard of a Miya family before in Mondstadt." He said, giving the traveller a suspicious look. "And this… mascot? This floating, talking thing? What's the deal with it."

Atsumu grinned, blurting out the first thing that came to mind. "Emergency food." 

The chibi seemed annoyed and offended by this. "Hey! That's not true!" He said, stomping his feet in the air and crossing his arms. "We're travelling partners heading for Mondstadt, or so Shoyo thought." He grumbled.

Motoya sighed. "Well, we should hurry then. A large dragon was recently spotted in the area, so we better get you two inside the city walls." He turned around, sending them a grin. "Come on, I'll escort you!" He said, beginning to walk.

Atsumu raised a brow, but jogged to catch up with him. "Aren't you out here doing something, Mr. Outrider?" He said sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure we can handle ourselves." 

Motoya gave him a glance, a friendly grin still on his lips. "I just need to clear out a hilichurl camp. And besides, I still don't know if I can trust you yet."

As the blonde's mind drifted away from the conversation to glare at the trees, the flying Shoyo spoke from beside him. "Were you supposed to say that?" 

Motoya paused in his tracks for a second, then blushed. "A- ah, yeah. Sorry about that- uh- strange… yet respectable, traveller." He said, shaking his head and moving forward.

Atsumu chuckled. "That sounded way too forced." 

The brown haired boy shot him a look. "It's protocol." He mumbled, and let out a sigh. "Anyways! What brings you two to Mondstadt?" 

"Atsumu here is looking for his twin brother! They got separated during their very long journey, so Shoyo's helping them out!" Shoyo chirped, with the twin humming in acknowledgement.

Motoya seemed like he was about to speak when out of the corner of their eyes, they spotted a light, teal slime struggling to fly. Atsumu was about to go charge and try to stab it with his sword, when a bow materialized in Motoya's hands. 

He turned to Atsumu and Shoyo, pressing his finger to his lips before an arrow materialized in his free hand too. He then drew the arrow on the string back, taking deep breaths as it seemed to slowly grow ablaze. 

Aiming at the flying slime, Motoya did not hesitate to let go of his hold on the arrow, sending it flying and piercing into the slime. It let out a satisfying pop, as it deflated, similar to how a balloon would in a cartoon. Motoya had a satisfied grin plastered on his face, as he willed his bow away.

"Oooh! You're a Pyro-user!" Shoyo said, seeming way too excited for his own good. 

Motoya looked like he was about to say something, when another, odd sounding voice spoke in a language Atsumu could not understand.

"Mosi mita!" A large, burly creature with dark fur and dark skin had seemingly cheered to a bunch of smaller, more human-sized creatures with a similar complexion. The strange beings had odd shaped masks, and in the large ones hand was a large axe. Atsumu raised a brow in amusement as the smaller creatures seemed to cheer and dance about. 

Shoyo gasped. "A mitachurl? Wait- a whole hilichurl tribe?! What are they doing so close to the city?"

Motoya let out a grin. "Well, now you know what I was out doing." 

He took a few steps forward and grinned, his bow once again materializing in his hands.

"This'll be quick." Motoya said, flashing the pair a grin and running off to battle.


End file.
